


Coral

by lazy_storm_clouds



Series: Coral & Pearls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coral Reef Observer/Researcher Sansa, Dialogue doesn’t start until the Stark sisters talk, F/M, He just really likes Sansa and wants her to like him back, Idk how the ratings really work honestly, Jon is nervous a lot, Merman!Jon, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Rating change is for Tormund, Sansa & Arya support each other, Will be a part of a 2-3 piece series, sorry :/ - Freeform, stay tuned, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Sansa’s observing the Northern coral reef (The Sea Dragon Reef), as she usually does each day, for changes when she spies a merman.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Coral & Pearls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876045
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	Coral

**Author's Note:**

> Merlings = Merfolk term for children
> 
> Please enjoy! 💜
> 
> IMPORTANT: Okay, new & old readers, this series is currently on hiatus until further notice. 
> 
> Hurricane Laura hit a little more than a week ago (I think? Tbh it’s kinda hard to keep up w/ days) & the majority of my state (Louisiana) has been damaged by it. Thankfully, I am able to be at home and have electricity a portion of the day b/c of my uncle’s generosity w/ his generators. 
> 
> My home (& my grandmother’s) is somewhat aright. Lots of trees down and quite a few fell on the roof. Only one caused any damage & we don’t currently know what it’ll lead to. As of right now, it’s just a long crack in the kitchen ceiling. 
> 
> We don’t know if FEMA will be able to help us or if my uncle will need to try to fix it or if we’ll need to buy a new trailer. Either way, our communities are doing all they can to help each other and it’s a lot for everyone. Power is expected to be out for at least a month. Right now, just helping clean up is my priority. My aunt & her dog are staying with us but hopefully we will be able to move to her apartment within the next couple of weeks as she’s on a different power company and some places around her home are gaining power.
> 
> Adding to it all, our governor is refusing to call it a national disaster in most parishes and focusing entirely on his coronavirus policies. He has sent away line men from different states (& rumors have said others too offering help) so many people are putting cleaning up their homes on hold to help everyone else.
> 
> All I can ask of you all is patience and if you can, please look into any methods for donating or volunteering to help Louisiana & Texas! Below are a few resources and thank you all so much! 💜💜💜
> 
> https://www.allhandsandhearts.org/programs/hurricane-laura-relief/
> 
> https://www.redcross.org/about-us/news-and-events/news/2020/red-cross-response-to-hurricane-laura.html
> 
> https://www.foundationswla.org/hurricane-relief
> 
> https://donate.voa.org/site/Donation2?20291.donation=form1&df_id=20291&mfc_pref=T&s_src=googleads&s_subsrc=further-emergency&gclid=CjwKCAjwqML6BRAHEiwAdquMnYc4tJb2rM0XiW5ilysnHIamUl5Mnp3erQQvfIIbw3fpba0x2dZZkRoCvz0QAvD_BwE

Sansa didn’t know what to do. What were you supposed to do when you found a merman while you were observing coral reefs? Was she supposed to tell her boss? Did she call the Westeros Wildlife Fund? After a few days, Sansa decided neither option was the right one. Her boss could be bearish on a good day. And if the WWF was called in, then she wouldn’t be able to do her job for however long they conducted research. She enjoyed being able to go diving five out of seven days of the week. She wasn’t anxious for that to end. So, she did her job.

Sansa continued observing the Sea Dragon Reef and did her best to pretend the merman didn’t exist. He was just another set of eyes among the many she was around in the reef. There was so much life in the Northern reefs. They were much more vibrant than the Antler Reef in the Crownlands. Sansa shouldn’t have been surprised to have seen a merman. It was just the kind of wild magic she’d expect of the North.

It had been a week to the day when the merman was close enough to observe. He had been hiding in the dense seaweed nearby on that first day. In the following days, upon realizing she wasn’t going to do anything, he’d come closer. He was nearly laying on the sponges in the reef and was just watching her as she descended in the water.

Sansa took him in the same way she did the reefs. His eyes were so dark underwater, she could only guess at the color. His hair was even darker, his skin looked similar to hers but with scales crawling on his well-muscled arms and hips and shoulders. His chest was covered in deep scars, including a near-fatal looking one, and she could see tears at the bottom of an otherwise smooth tail. He was magnificent. Had Sansa not been using an oxygen tank, she surely would have stopped breathing.

Still watching her, the merman waved. Sansa had barely lifted her hand to wave back and he swam off. Sansa didn’t know that she wouldn’t see him for a week. Did he think she was a threat? Had she imagined the whole thing? Was she too lonely? She was starting to go mad.

And then he appeared again. This time, two others accompanied him. One was a merman with wild red hair and a beard and a tail that reminded Sansa of a shark. The other was a plump merman with a soft smile. His hair was dark and his tail was a soft lilac from what she could see.

Sansa would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. She still had trouble being around strange men, human or not. The red-haired merman swam closer and Sansa became aware that she was trembling. What he was going to do, she wasn’t sure but she had to leave. The reef looked the same as the day before so she swam as fast as she could to the surface.

Sansa was the one to disappear this time. She had been meaning to take a break for a long time to actually be able to see her family. When she moved back to the North, Sansa had hoped to strengthen her bond with her siblings. Work was in Deepwood Motte, though, so she had to leave early and would get home late. It wasn’t exactly everything that she wanted but it was far away from the Lannisters.

Despite her long hours, Sansa had seen her family more in the past two months than she had in her entire three years in King’s Landing. She was learning what her younger brothers were like, what Robb was like as a father and husband, and she was finally starting to understand her sister. She and Arya hadn’t always gotten on well but their years apart really helped. They were able to share the top floor of the house now. When they were children, they could barely stand to be in the same house.

Sansa truly understood just how much they’d grown up the second night of her break. Sansa was woken up by the sound of crying. It had to be Arya. The noise was coming from their bathroom and neither of their brothers was home. Robb had his own home and Rickon and Bran were at sleepovers. It was a little after two in the morning. Their parents had gone to bed hours ago. Sansa made her way to the bathroom.

Arya’s sobs were so loud, even through the door. Sansa barely knocked before rushing in. Arya was sitting in front of the bathtub, on the small pink rug Sansa picked out. She looked like a mess. Sansa couldn’t remember ever seeing her like this. Her hair was all over the place, her nose was running, her eyes were red, and she was shaking. Sansa flung herself down next to her.

“Arya? What’s wrong,” Sansa asked while rubbing her sister’s back.

“Sansa, I can’t. _I can’t._ I’m too young. I can’t. I don’t _want_ _to_.” Arya wasn’t making sense and her sobs were masking some of her words. “I’m only 19...no... _can’t!"_

“Arya, what is it? What can’t you do?”

Arya sniffled, wiped her nose, and reached beside her to grab something. She tossed it between them. It was a pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test. Oh, Seven. Sansa swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded.

Sansa understood. She’d had a similar scare a few years back. The difference was that she didn’t have anyone with her at the time. She’d been living on her own and had just started to realize that maybe her boyfriend of the time wasn’t as nice as he pretended. She’d be there for her sister no matter how this turned out.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Did you take a couple more to be sure?”

Arya shook her head then laid it on Sansa’s shoulder. She’d stopped crying but was still sniffling.

“No. I stole it from the hidden drawer in Mum’s vanity. She only had a few left and she’d have noticed if I took them all.”

Sansa sighed in relief.

“Mum’s had those for years. She bought them before Rickon but never remembers to throw them out.”

Arya lifted her head to look at her sister. Her eyes were pleading for Sansa to be telling the truth. Sansa grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

“I have some in my room from when I lived with Marg that are still good. She insisted we split the box.” Sansa rolled her eyes and Arya let out a giggle. “She bought a large pack so there should be plenty.”

Arya squeezed Sansa’s hand and they both stood. Arya went to the sink and started filling up one of the cups with water. Sansa went to dig out the tests. She had about six of them and three would be enough.

Arya was guzzling water when she got back. Handing her the tests, Sansa set up a timer on her phone and waited. Arya drank three more cups before deciding she could take the tests. Sansa turned around and waited for Arya to tell her to turn on the timer. Sansa’s stomach was twisting and she couldn’t stop fidgeting with her fingers. Arya must have been feeling much worse.

Arya couldn’t look at them when the timer went off. She made Sansa look. Negative. They were all negative.

“Negative.”

Arya breathed out a laugh and then she was crying again. Sansa was crying too. Arya disposed of the tests and they went to Sansa’s room. It was close to three in the morning now. They crawled into the bed and curled up like children.

Arya’s voice broke the silence.

“When I thought I was... was...”

“Pregnant,” Sansa prompted.

“Yeah. I just felt terrified. I really like Gendry. I might even love him. But I don’t want kids. Least of all right now.”

“Is it the thought of giving birth that scares you? Or just having kids in general?”

Arya shrugged.

“Both. The first one. Neither. The thought of even being pregnant _terrifies_ me. My stomach flips just thinking about it.”

“That’s your choice. Have you talked to Gendry about it?”

“A little.” Arya groaned and rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling. “He just thinks I’ll change my mind in the future. That I’ll want kids later or something.”

Arya looked at her again, “I don’t think I do, Sans.”

“Sit him down and tell him. He needs to know this if you two are going to be together. And I’m always here if you need someone else to talk to. Even if you need to chase me down all the way to Bear Island, I’ll be there.”

Arya cracked a smile. Sansa’s felt lighter just seeing it. It was progress.

“Thanks, Sans. So, anything new and earth-shattering with you?”

Sansa laughed hollowly.

“Does meeting a merman count?”

Arya sat up abruptly.

“A _what_?”

“A merman. And he even brought friends once.”

“No way!”

“Yeah. I got a little freaked out, though, so I took a break. It was all mermen.”

Arya laid back down, “What was it like?”

“Amazing. Terrifying. I’m nervous to go back. It’s not like he ever said anything. What if he didn’t like me? Will I see him again?”

“Then talk to him.” Arya’s suggestion was sound. But there was one problem.

“How? He’s a merman. I don’t even know if he would be able to understand me.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try.”

“But what if it does?”

Arya shoved her.

“You sound like Rickon,” she scolded.

“Rickon has a point.”

“Okay. You talk to the merman and I’ll talk to Gendry.”

Sansa gave her a look.

“You have to talk to Gendry anyway.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “ _Yeah,_ but this way I’ll actually do it.”

“Fine. Pinky swear?”

Sansa held up her pinky and waited. It was juvenile but it made it a little more real in her mind. She’d had many promises made to her in her life and none had ever felt so real as pinky promises.

“Pinky swear.”

They linked pinkies. They chatted a bit more, this time about their brothers before they fell asleep. Arya stuck to her side of the deal the next morning by calling Gendry and telling him to come over. Sansa stayed in the kitchen while Arya and Gendry talked in the living room. Everything seemed fine after so Sansa had to hold up her end of the deal. She was going to talk to a merman.

* * *

Jon’s eyes followed the human woman. She was beautiful. Her vibrant red hair was loose and flowing in the water. The way she took care when swimming about the reef to not damage it in any way was something Jon hadn’t seen in many humans. They always tried to write their names in the coral or would squeeze the sponges too tight or take the starfish. This human wasn’t like that. She would get close to see it all but she didn’t really touch it. She’d brush it here or there with a gentle hand, but she never disturbed any of it. Jon yearned to reach out for her. But he hesitated.

Few humans had responded well to his kind. Once publicized, merfolk tribes were hunted down and killed or kept as pets. That’s what happened down South, anyway. Tribes in the South had been reduced to nearly nothing from centuries of genocide by humans. Here in the North, it was a bit different. Merfolk kept away from humans but didn’t often worry if they were seen. His mother, and later Tormund, had both told him over the years that the North was made of old magic and people respected it. The South was made of man and greed. Jon understood all too well. He’d lost his parents in the South. But here, there was protection.

Jeor Mormont had stumbled upon his tribe many years ago and took control of the waters by buying them. He told Jon that he wanted them all kept safe. Jeor had a family story of an ancestor that was a mermaid. The Mormonts too pride in it. His son tarnished that by selling whole tails of merfolk he caught in Essos. Jeor was strict with his employees. Hardly anyone ever left the facility and came to the reef.

Nevertheless, Jon had to be cautious moving forward. Jeor wouldn’t have sent her if he didn’t think she could be trusted. Jon couldn’t just rely on someone else’s judgment, though, he needed to use his own. Jon watched the woman for weeks by staying hidden deep in the seaweed. She didn’t waver from routine and she stayed for what felt like hours. One day, when Jon had enough courage to swim closer to the edge of the seaweed, she spotted him. He almost wouldn’t have noticed, except she stopped moving entirely. Moments later, she was gone.

The following days were interesting. She continued her work and tried to ignore him. Jon could still see her looking at him occasionally. Jon decided to swim even closer. If she hadn’t told anyone about his existence up to now maybe she could be trusted. He waved. Oh no, she was just staring at him. Why did he wave? In a fit of panic, that his mother would have said was him just being shy, he swam back toward home. Jon needed a second opinion.

* * *

Jon never should have asked for a second opinion. Bringing Tormund and Sam with him just scared her off. The exact opposite of what he wanted. And they didn’t even have anything helpful to offer. They only bickered about what was the right thing for Jon to do.

“Just steal her. What’s so difficult about that?”

Tormund took a large bite of fish and gave Jon an openly confused look. Sam sighed in exasperation and glared at Tormund, his fins flaring out. They’d had this argument four times already.

“Jon can’t just steal her! She’s _human_. She could tell people about us. We could all be killed!” Sam was pulling in water in large gulps.

“She’s kissed by fire. She’s lucky. It’ll be fine.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s frustrated groan.

“‘Sides, we’re in the North. The North’s different from you Southerners. It’s very much a keep-it-to-yourself type of place.” Tormund tossed the bones and reached for another fish from the shell bowl in front of him.

“Just 'cause I’m from the South doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, apparently it means a lot. Here, we steal people we want to fuck.”

“What about romance? And maybe she doesn’t want to be stolen.”

“Wasn’t Gilly human? And don’t you have a baby?”

Tormund threw in a point he knew would get under Sam’s scales. It worked very well.

Sam sputtered, “That doesn’t matter!”

“Yes, it does.”

“I wooed Gilly with romance. I didn’t just _take_ herfrom everything she knew.”

Jon needed to interfere before it got out of hand. It already had, truly. They were just arguing to argue.

“Both of you are right.” They looked at him. “We do things differently in the North-“

“Aren’t you from a Dornish tribe,” Sam interrupted.

Jon rolled his eyes. “For less than five years I lived in Dornish waters, yes.”

“Then wouldn’t you be a Southerner too?”

Tormund shook his head. “Boy’s mother was Northern and he’s spent most of his life here. He’s Northern.”

“Thank you, Tormund. As I was saying, we trust humans more. And I think she can be trusted. I want to see what can happen and I want to be romantic.”

As he talked the other two mermen shot each other smug looks when their arguments were validated. They were ridiculous but Jon didn’t know what he’d do without them.

“Well, I told Gilly poems and stories. We talked all the time and I just listened when she spoke.”

“I thought you just stuttered a lot.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Tormund guffawed loudly. “I have merlings if you want my advice.”

“Tormund, the process of making merlings is not the same as wanting to spend eternity with someone.”

Tormund looked contemplatively at the sand in front of them thumped Jon hard on the back.

“Fair point. Alright, romance her then. What do you need us to do?”

Jon had the perfect idea.

“Do you know where we can get a lot of pearls?”

* * *

Everything looked perfect. Gilly had known exactly where to find plenty of oysters. It took all four of them days to gather enough, but it was worth it. He had enough to cover about half of the reef. When she didn’t show after the first day, Jon was disappointed but hopeful. Now, he was despondent and anxious. He wanted everything to be perfect. It looked like it, but would she like it? Would she even come back?

Gilly said she was probably on vacation. Jon had to have faith she would be back. And in that time, they would gather more, he would place every pearl himself, and he’d wait. Sam and Gilly found the entire thing terribly romantic. Tormund found it time-consuming.

“My hands are so sore from cracking oysters I can barely eat, let alone fight or fuck,” he’d said.

Despite his complaints, Tormund showed up every day to help gather pearls. Jon didn’t know how he’d repay him. Maybe he could help him romance the warrior mermaid he liked from the Tarth waters. If she wasn’t still interested in the handsome human with the shiny hand that visited her so often, that is.

Jon was careful in where he placed the pearls. He each one to stand out. They were a multitude of shapes, sizes, and colors—brown, blue, black, silver, gold, white, and even pink. Pink pearls were rare in the North. Jon and the others had only been able to find 20 in all the days they collected pearls.

The pink pearls would need to be used for something really special. Jon considered making something for the woman’s hair, but he didn’t know what. Perhaps he could make some jewelry! A necklace would show all of them off well. Jon took some old netting he had and used it to knot around the pearls. In the end, he had a short necklace with pearls spread out all over it. It took longer than he hoped—he had to remake several knots—but if he wanted her heart, he had to put in the effort to earn it.

Displaying it presented a problem. Jon couldn’t just lay them on top of the other pearls. He wanted the necklace right in the middle but it looked boring. And he couldn’t put it on top of anything else because he didn’t want to disturb the reef anymore than he already had.

“Try making it into the shape of a heart instead.” Gilly’s voice was soft.

“How do I do that? It’s not a long necklace.” Jon had seen hearts from abandoned remains of merfolk down South. He didn’t think it would be a very romantic shape.

“Here, let me show you.”

Gilly swam over to the seaweed and picked a long piece. Jon watched her twist it around and knot it. She held up a shape Jon hadn’t seen before.

“That’s a heart?”

“Yeah. Not the one in your body, but one humans use for representations of love.”

“So it’s romantic?”

“Yes. Humans liked heart-shaped things and it can help her understand your intentions. It took a long time for me to understand that Sam was in love with me. I didn’t get it until he told me some human love poems. Don’t make her confused. Be honest with her.”

Gilly has been human but, with permission from the tribe’s elders, she had been given the Fruit of Change. Though she still had her human memories and characteristics, she differed from born merfolk. She had a tail in water and legs with a splattering of scales out of water. Her hands weren’t as webbed as others and her night vision wasn’t perfect. She relied on Sam for some things but held her own quite well. She hadn’t even hesitated to eat the Fruit. She would still have her human side but would be able to be with the man she loved. Jon wanted a love that strong.

“Can you make sure I do this right,” he asked.

Jon trusted Gilly to help him with little fuss. She was kind and patient. She corrected him when needed but soon he had a heart of pink pearls in the middle of other multicolored pearls.

“It’s beautiful, Jon. She’ll love it.”

Jon hoped so. This had been the only idea he had.

“Thank you, Gilly.”

Jon gave her a small, nervous smile.

“Of course, what’s family for?”

Jon returned home with a racing heart and tentative hope. He hoped she would return tomorrow. He missed her. Even if she was gone for a year, he would wait for her. He slept fitfully but he slept. She appeared in his dreams as a mermaid. She was beautiful.

Upon waking, he had so many questions. Would she have scales that matched his the way Sam and Gilly did? Would hers have many different colors? Would her skin shimmer and glow in the dark like Val’s? Would the elders even approve? Humans had joined their tribe before but it wasn’t a common occurrence. What they were turned down? Jon would rather die than not even be given a chance.

* * *

Sansa swam down to the reef, expecting the same colorful creatures she’d been observing. That wasn’t exactly what she found. They were still there, but half were practically buried under _pearls_. There had to be hundreds of them! In the center, from her vantage point, she could see a pink shimmer. Sansa swam closer. It was a necklace. A necklace made of pink pearls and a small rope. It formed a heart. A _heart_. How had they all got there? Had the merman done this?

She reached for the necklace and her hand had barely brushed the pearls before she pulled away. She hadn’t ever touched reach pearls before. They were smoother than she expected. She wanted to touch them again, wanted to wear the necklace. But she didn’t want to mess up the heart. She didn’t want to mess up any of it, truly, but the reef couldn’t stay covered in pearls. Perhaps, if she could find out how they ended up there, she could figure how to move them.

Sansa looked around with a sharp gaze. The reef seemed to be fine, otherwise, so she would be able to report everything was normal. No one else worked on the reef the same way she did. They couldn’t handle the water. Everyone said it was too cold and would hide in the facility doing their distance-based research. It took much longer. Sansa believed their blood was too Southern. She would have been happy to have Southern blood once, but then she never would have seen the Sea Dragon Reef. It was stunning. A slight chill from the water was well worth the dive.

Sansa spotted movement by the seaweed and started swimming. Stopping just shy of the weeds, she waited. It was the merman she met the first time. He swam until he was right in front of her. He smiled a little. It seemed nervous, somehow.

What did she know, though? She could very well be reflecting her feelings on him.

Sansa had thought of how to do this all last night. She wouldn’t change how she went about this unless he couldn’t understand her. Sansa made a gesture of her hand sliding up her neck. And then she pointed up to the surface. There were several boulders she could sit on or cling to. The merman hesitated but nodded when she repeated the gesture.

Sansa met the merman at the surface. His hair was black in the daylight and his eyes were glittery slivers of silver. The scales covering his shoulders were a dazzling array of silvers, blacks, greys, and glowing reds. His hair was curling in the salty air. Underwater it had been a floating mass. He had a bit of stubble she hadn’t noticed before. But she also didn’t notice their existence until a few weeks ago.

She removed her mouthpiece and lifted her goggles onto her head.

“I’m Sansa.”

He stared at her. It would have been unnerving had he not blinked.

“Jon,” his voice was deep and raspy and sin. Sansa wanted to live in that voice.

“You understand me?”

“I grew up here in these waters. Humans are common enough.”

“Oh. Okay. Um... I’m observing the reef. We want to make sure it stays safe,” Sansa explained.

“We know. We watch you.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. Glancing at the water, she jumped to another topic.

“How’d the pearls get here? There’s so many!”

His face went red. It almost looked like a sunburn.

“I did that. My family helped me find them but I put them there.”

“Even,” she swallowed. “Even the heart?”

“Yes.”

“It’s lovely. I hadn’t seen that many pearls before. And I’d never seen pink pearls before.”

“They’re all for you.”

_Oh._ Her heart fluttered. “Me?”

“Gilly helped me make the heart. She said you humans find it romantic. She was human before. She still has legs up here but she mostly stays with us.” Jon explained.

“She sounds kind. Wait, did you say she was human? You can... change?”

Sansa was shocked. She’d barely wrapped her head around the concept of merpeople at all. To learn that some could have been from humans was a lot.

“The tribe elders bless a union with the Fruit of Change and humans can become part of our tribe.”

“A union? Do you mean like marriage?”

“Yes. Marriage.” He sounded out the word and smiled. His teeth had several sharp points.

“I would like marriage.”

“That’s nice,” Sansa offered politely.

Jon clarified, “With you.”

“But I- I don’t even _know_ you.”

As lovely as he seemed, Sansa was not about to make the same mistake twice. Not for something of _this_ magnitude.

“Then get to know me. Meet me here and talk to me. Take your pearls. They’re all for you. I have to go now. Until next time, fair Sansa.” Jon vanished under the water.

Sansa’s heart was fluttering again, but for an entirely different reason now. This handsome merman wanted her, wanted _marriage_ with her. He’d made practically a reef of pearls for her. No one had ever done anything anywhere close to something so romantic for her. For Margaery, her mother, Arya, and Jeyne, yes, but not for her.

Feeling the water move, Sansa saw Jon come back. Why? He reached the surface and faced her. There was something in his hand.

“This should make it easier.”

It was the pink pearl necklace.

“Do you honestly want me to have this? Pink pearls are so rare.”

He nodded, “It’s not like I could pull it off. It would clash with my hair.”

Sansa giggled and turned away from him. She moved her mouthpiece and hair out of the way.

“Please, help me put it on.”

The necklace was shaking when he put it on her, no, _he_ was shaking. He was nervous. He carefully tied it and she barely felt it settle against her diving suit.

Her hand crept up to the pearls to hold them. They really were lovely. Turning back to the merman, she smiled.

“They’re beautiful, Jon.”

Sansa surprised herself by kissing his cheek. She could feel the edge of his lips. His skin was salty but felt soft enough. Jon’s eyes were bright and half-lidded when she pulled away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jon.”

“Don’t forget your pearls,” He rasped.

“I could never forget the most romantic gift I’ve ever been given. I just want to be able to admire them a little longer.”

Jon nodded and shyly looked away. He glanced at her once more before diving down and away. Sansa was left with the taste of salt and the feel of hard-earned pearls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will read the upcoming companion piece! Please leave a kudos and/or comment! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading!💜 
> 
> Tip: If you would like to see the new piece immediately when it's posted, please subscribe to my author profile as you'll be notified when I post anything. Or watch the Jonsa tag like hawks 😂


End file.
